Paresse
by FayVerte
Summary: Paresse n.f. : goût pour l'oisiveté ; comportement d'une personne qui évite et refuse l'effort.


Titre: Paresse

Auteur: FayVerte

Raiting: K+

Genre: Near.

Avertissement: Cette histoire traite de façon totalement sous-entendue et assez invisible d'une romance entre deux personnes de sexe masculin. Nous parlerons ici de Shonen Ai. Merci aux homophobes de ne pas juger cette histoire selon cet unique critère.

Discalmer: N'étant ni Takeshi Ôbata ni Tsugumi Ôba, je peux affirmer que rien ne m'appartient.

Note de l'auteur: Ceci correspond au dernier texte. Né le 2 mars 2008, à 3h47 du matin, suite à l'Illumination pendant que je cherchais le sommeil. Oui, vous vous en apercevrez facilement, j'étais totalement illuminée. Pour cette fois, je ne suis pas trop déçue de mon Near. Merci de lire et merci de laisser un message si vous en avez le courage.

**Paresse**

Paresse.

Le regard dans le vide, il entortille une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt. Comme toujours, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Sur les moniteurs, il repasse les enregistrements. D'un œil distrait, il observe la nouvelle enquête qu'on lui propose.

Nonchalance.

Il tient dans sa main droite un carnet. Un carnet plein de noms. En cherchant vaguement, il peut leur trouver des visages, faire ressurgir ces ombres qui ont glissé dans les ténèbres et qui ont bercé ses nuits pendant l'Enquête. En fouillant un peu, il pourrait comprendre Qui est Kira et Comment. Il pourrait découvrir son origine, la dater et en faire un évènement à fêter chaque année. Anniversaire de naissance du Tueur. Mais surtout, il pourrait établir le Pourquoi. Pourquoi cette immense dérive. Pourquoi sa famille le pleure toujours, pourquoi son instinct lui souffle de surveiller Sayu Yagami. Mais voilà, il est au delà de ça.

La jeune fille est encore avec Tota Matsuda. Mais l'homme a changé. Peut-être surveille-t-il la sœur du mort de lui-même.

Faiblesse ?

Il a déjà écrit des noms dans ce carnet. Ils se suivent tranquillement, tracés par un stylo plume, l'encre bleu dessinant de fines arabesques. L'écriture est ronde et répétitive. Morte. Par d'ornement, rien que des lettres qui se suivent jusqu'à constituer ces mots qui tuent. Il a conscience de ce pouvoir. Les vraies règles ont été établies, il est seul à les connaître. Mais il ne deviendra pas un tueur. Il doit faire honneur à son nom. Il doit leur faire honneur à tous.

Apathie.

Mello est mort. Ça revient inlassablement dans mon esprit. Mello et Matt sont morts, tous les deux. A cause de son incapacité. Parce qu'il ne se les est pas assez attachés. Ils ont toujours gravité autour de lui et ne l'ont jamais vraiment quitté. Pourtant, eux sont morts. Tués.

Coma.

Le cahier tombe de sa main. Faible. Il l'a vraiment écrit cette fois, ailleurs que dans ses rêves. Il n'a pas le pouvoir de les rayer de sa vie, fantômes de son existence. Il fait avec maintenant, les ayant toujours en main et les faisant vivre comme il n'avait jamais insufflé la vie à aucun de ses personnages. Il se doute bien que rien ne changera, si ce n'est la tache sur ses doigts qui mettra du temps à partir. L'encre s'y accroche, celle du nom « Mihael », et il n'est pas certain de vouloir la retirer. Il sait bien que Matt ne pourra plus mourir dans d'atroces souffrances après avoir dit à Mello n'éprouver aucune affection pour lui. Je sais que Mello ne viendra pas à mes côtés, « trôner », ne plus me laisser. Derrière. Seul. Que la phrase « Mihael Keehl, suite au décès lui semblant accidentel de Mail Jeevas, retourne aux côtés de Nate River pour l'aider à enquêter. Il meurt bien des années plus tard après avoir mené une douce vie, le sourire aux lèvres. » ne se réalisera pas. Jamais plus.

Dans la salle de bain, ses mains saignent. L'eau coule toujours, emportant avec elle l'encre qui refuse de partir et la chair et les larmes.

Anesthésie.

Pas si bête en fin de compte. Tu vois Mello ? Dis-moi, tu me vois ? Tu me regardes ? Tu sais qui je suis ? C'est pour ça que j'en suis encore là. Que je n'écris pas mon nom. Que je ne surveille pas ma mort. C'est pour ça que je ne deviendrai pas Kira. Au fond de moi, je le suis déjà. J'ai tué tous mes proches. J'ai tué celui que je visais. Et tu sais, comme Kira, si mon ennemi meurt je n'ai plus rien. Plus rien que la folie. Je suis devenu le L parfait maintenant. Avec toi dans ma tête qui m'accompagne toujours et lui qui me guide, que je suis. Je n'ai rien à faire que vous suivre.

Indolence.

Il restait des traces de nos existences à tous trois. Heureusement, Linda gardait précieusement les portraits qu'elle a fait de nous dans sa chambre. Les hommes qui y passent ne jettent qu'un vague regard aux esquisses. Et ils ne savent pas lire le nom. De toutes façons, lorsqu'ils en sortent, c'est les deux pieds devant. Tu vois Mello, elle méritait de mourir. Simplement elle était compromettante.

Négligence.

Il ne faut pas qu'on puisse remonter à lui. Jamais plus. Éviter les photographies – à qui les montrer si tu n'es plus là ? – effacer les vidéos surveillances – pourquoi les conserver si ce n'est pour que tu puisses me retrouver ? – et exécuter dans son entourage ceux qui tombent dans la criminalité. Même si tu n'es plus là pour me défier. Même si je n'ai plus rien à dépasser. Ce doit être une réminiscence, pratiquer la justice d'avant. Être L. Même si tu n'es plus là pour me défier. Pour toi, juste pour toi.

Fainéantise.

Matt n'est plus. Sa présence menaçante ne le poussera plus à s'améliorer, évoluer pour rester le premier et gagner. Light n'est plus. Non, Kira n'est plus. La police lui est aujourd'hui soumise, son intelligence n'est plus défiée. Light n'est plus. Le criminel a disparu. Ne reste encore que quelques fanatiques inoffensifs. Il ne reste plus rien. Plus rien que lui qui n'a pas su quand tirer sa révérence. Plus que lui, l'épargné par personne et oublié de tous. Défaite.

Inertie.

Ne reste plus que L. Le seul qui ne mourra jamais. Le seul qui ne pourra jamais l'abandonner. Le seul auquel s'accrocher. Parce que tu es mort Mihael. Nous aurions pu trouver une solution. Juste une fois, tu aurais dû oublier ton orgueil. Juste une fois, tu aurais pu passer sur ta colère, oublier l'envie, ignorer l'avarice. Je t'aurai laisser la luxure et la gourmandise, même en sachant qu'il m'aurait doublé dans ces domaines – comme toujours –. Juste une fois Mihael, tu aurais dû n'être que paresse. Je t'aurai laissé graviter autour de moi. Je t'aurai laissé glaner les informations. J'aurai empêché la mort de Matt. Comme toujours, mon unique défaite, c'est toi. Toi. Mon unique défaite. Celle dont je ne me relève pas.

Il ferme les yeux quand il allume le feu. La figurine brûle lentement. Lentement. Elle fond dans sa main et le marque.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, il croise son reflet dans le miroir. Et ses cheveux sont si noirs qu'il laisse un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres.

« La justice l'emportera! »

Il est L.

Paresse.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Oui, Near parle à la troisième personne. Je voulais montrer qu'il n'est lui qu'en parlant de Mello. Alors, il repasse à la première personne. Il retrouve un semblant d'identité. Le reste du temps, il est donc plongé dans une apathie profonde et se sépare de lui-même, déjà mort.

Comment? Si j'aime Near? Absolument pas! Il aurait pu ramper auprès de Mello et cet idiot ne l'a pas fait. Rah! Et puis, c'est lui qui a fait vous-savez-quoi à vous-savez-qui. Et j'aimais beaucoup vous-savez-qui. Même si L est dans mon coeur, vous-savez-maintenant-vraiment-qui était devant.

Bon, l'auteur vient de relire cette histoire plus d'un an après. Aujourd'hui, les choses ont bien changé. Déjà, mon aboration de Near est passée. Je me suis remise de tout ce qu'il y a avant. Puis, ce Near ne ressemble vraiment pas à Near. Mais bon, c'était mon Near de l'époque et ça m'aura bien amuser ce petit voyage. Voilà, c'est fini. Ca m'aura pris du temps de tout poster, de tout écrire. Mais c'était un plaisir. Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont lu jusqu'ici. Merci tout particulier à Roselani, la première. Merci à Strawberries parce qu'être toujours là et supporter mes sautes d'humeur (j'ai Matt autour du cou!), c'est difficile. Merci à beaucoup de personnes, dont une fan de Mello-Near qui est remarquable, aux auteurs de passage pour leur justesse, aux lectrices d'un jour, à celles qui ne laissent pas de review mais font toujours savoir que-, aux jeunes personnes agressives pour m'avoir fait sourire et à mon ordinateur pour avoir redémarré silencieusement la nuit fatidique de l'Illumination. Au revoir.

PS: ce message n'est pas un adieu, je ne disparaîs pas au bout du monde. Mais mon cœur m'appelle en Terre Sainte de KHR. Je délaisse des fous pour d'autres. Hibari, me voilà!


End file.
